Agnes Stories 1 First day of scare
by starsunshine14
Summary: My first Despicable Me 2 story! Anys Agnes goes to kindergarden for the first day of school. Until a 5 year old girl named Emily started o tell her creepy facts about a class room Agnes is inside the classroom so she Ditches class. *Halloween Story* Will Agnes get over her fear on the classroom? Is Emily a ghost? Find out in! AGNES STORIES; FIRST DAY OF SCARE
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!" I screamed. 5th Graders and 4th Graders Trampled on me. "That hurted really well!" I yelled. I reached to my pocket and taken out a piece of paper. Room 134. That's not hard. I thought. I started to walk to my hall. "Agnes! Wait!" said somebody. I've turned around. "Huh?" I said. "Don't Go" She breathed "go in room 134" She Warned. I've shaken "W-why?". "The teacher is REEEALLY EVIL" She said. "Silly me, My name is Emily. I was at your birthday party last year before you've gotten a mother" Emily said. I was pretty scared. I walked backwards and ran to my classroom. "Kids these days. Halloween is coming up and people tries to scare me." Whispered to myself in anger.

At supper time. Step-Mommy Lucy, Step-Daddy Gru, Edith, Margo, was talking about School and Jobs. I just eaten silent. Until Lucy Mommy noticed me. "Agnes, Sweetie are you okay?" She questioned me. "Oh uh. No everything is fine Lucy Mommy. Its that. This girl walked up to me and told me about my teacher. So I've Ditched school today." I replied shyly. Everyone dropped their forks. "You ditched school?!" Gru yelled. "Why, did you do that?" Margo questioned. "I was scared. Every Halloween i get treated Like a baby and the kids tries to scare me." I had watery eyes. "Don't worry, they will come and get you" Edith Tried to Scare me. "Stop!" I yelled. "I guessed we have enough dinner tonight." Lucy said. "Get ready for bed and school Girls." I got off the table and walked to my Bathroom.  
" I think she's not ready for it yet." Gru said. "Come on! Shes only a little girl. She'll get used to it." Lucy said.

At bedtime, Mommy-Lucy decided to read the story. "And The Cat Shut up the crate." Lucy read. "Why does it have to be this story?" Edith whined. "Be quiet i want to hear it!" I yelled at Edith. Edith just rolled her eyes and looked at Lucy-Mommy. Lucy finished the book and kissed us on the cheek. "Night!" us three yelled. Lucy winked and closed the door and left. My sisters were sleep already. So i drifted to sleep also.

"Huh?" I questioned. I waken up from the ground. It was hard. I stood up and saw the school. "What the?" I walked around the room. In the cafeteria i saw pie. I eaten some and i washed my hands. I went to my classroom to see how it is. "Well, well" Someone said. It sounded familiar. I've turned on the lights and i saw Emily. "Isn't it little Agnes." She said. "Look! SHE PEED HER PANTS" she laughed soon my classmates came and laughed. I had watery eyes. "I didn't!" soon my teacher came. "GO TO DETETION!" She laughed. I was scared. Soon i did peed my pants then I cried.

"Agnes? You okay?" Gru said. I cried then hugged Gru. "Don't put me in room 134 Daddy-Gru." Gru had no idea what happened. But he hugged me back. He drove me and my sisters to school. Infront of the school i saw Emily. "There's the girl!" I pointed. Nobody saw her. "I don't see anything." Margo said. So did the others. "Stop lieing!" I walked out the car and saw Emily. "Hiya! So! Where'd you go? I couldn't find you in class. I saved a spot for you! " She smiled! I sighed. She does talk alot when she's not Huffing and Puffing like the big bad wolf. "Uh- i was in the bathroom." I stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've went to the bathroom" I've stuttered. "Bathroom! Ha! Nobody uses It that long!" She laughed. "Em- Emily!" i had screamed.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"stop joking!"  
"no"  
"Why?"  
Emily leaned in and whispered in my ear"Because i can" She laughed even harder.i've ran to the front door and opened it and ran out.  
I've sat inside the bushes...Like I've did yesterday.  
Tonight for dinner was my favorite...Spaghetti and Meatballs. I've liked it because it Fun stuff i could use to make...Unicorns! "And then he said lets go to lunch  
together!" Margo yelled...continuing her story from last night."D-daddy?"I've spoken shyly. "Yes,Agnes?" He turned his bald head to me. "Have any...X-ray Glasses?, I mean...It's for a science  
project and i really need them!" I Begged in a way. "Projects in Kindergarten?, That's oddly odd!" He laughed." Oddly o-". "Sure you can Agnes!" Lucy said. "Thank you!" I've Thanked.

What's Going to happen? Why does Agnes Need the glasses? Oh...By the way, I'm sorry for the short chapter it's 12:26 and I'm really tired! And I've figured how to give out a short note! *dances* But please! Take your time on the reviews! Thank you! Bye!


End file.
